


Enough Said

by Mickleditch



Category: AAA (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Developing Relationship, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, RPF, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickleditch/pseuds/Mickleditch
Summary: The two of them are like twins, Chiaki thinks, always knowing what the other one's feeling.





	Enough Said

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own or know them, and none of this happened.
> 
> Companion piece to [Fireworks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11100015).

The two of them are like twins, Chiaki thinks, always knowing what the other one's feeling. When the knock comes at the door of her room, it's like she's been waiting: she knows it's him even before she opens it to find him standing outside, and he smiles his easy-going smile and says apologetically, "Couldn't sleep."

She grins back. "Me neither. Tired, but too excited."

"Want to skip town and grab an international flight? I hear there's a party going on somewhere on the planet right about now."

Chiaki tilts her head and brings her finger to her lips, pretending to consider this. "But wouldn't Max have something to say about that when we got back?"

"True, true." Shuta nods, mock-sagely. They only hold each other's gaze for a minute before both of them dissolve into laughter, quickly subsiding into stifled giggles as they dart embarrassed looks up and down the corridor. Shuta slips his arm around her, and Chiaki leans her head against his shoulder, smiling into him and thinking _how can this not be right?_ when she can't imagine herself with anybody else, ever.

"Well, maybe a walk might be a better idea this time. What do you say?"

"I say, Shuta has the best ideas."

"Shuta's currently writing a book called _The Sueyoshi Shuta Big Book of Good Ideas."_

The air's cooling, outside. When they had all emerged after the concert, it had still been hot, drawing forth sweat from bodies whose owners had thought that they couldn't possibly produce any more, but now they can wander in it comfortably, the breeze inviting rather than oppressive. They find a tiny park, secreted away as an unexpected treat, but still within earshot of the piped street music. Chiaki squeaks when Shuta pulls her against him, then laughs as he starts to move to the slightly tinny melody. He dances well, even at this impromptu pace, and she falls into step after a few bars. He lifts his chin and rests it on the top of Chiaki's head, and she aches with his touch, with loving him.

"Are you happy?" he asks, softly.

"Yes. As long as you're here."

Shuta hides a light kiss in her hair. It's faintly uncertain, but when she feels the shape of his mouth move against her, she wouldn't change the spark that jumps inside for anything in the world.


End file.
